


Straw Hats Hands-on

by Interrobang27



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Eventual Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Gay, Implied Relationships, Insomnia, Late at Night, Male Solo, Masturbation, Minor Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Mutual Pining, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Tony Tony Chopper, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Porn, Public Masturbation, The Thousand Sunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobang27/pseuds/Interrobang27
Summary: Poor Chopper. All he wanted was a good night sleep but, with the sick bay in use, he has no choice but go to the same bedroom with the other guys.Who make sleeping impossible.Just a silly idea, hope you like it.Thanks in advance for your readership and opinions
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Usopp, Franky, and Luffy

That is one of the reasons Chopper prefers to sleep in the Sick Bay. But Bepo from the Heart Pirates is isolated there for the week. The Minx Flu he got, to him, is nothing more than a running nose and eventual pain in his neck and joints for a couple of days, but it can make a human bedridden for months. A submarine would be the last place for someone in this condition. Now, an open ship, under the care of an animal immune to the flu…

Chopper did a little dance even lying down. Trafalgar Law said the discovery regular animals are immune to Minx Flu will be one of the best chapters on the medicine book they will write together. Moron! Praising him like so…

So, for now, he’s sleeping with the guys. Sure, he ate the Human Human No Mi but still his senses were of a reindeer. Meaning, very light sleep.

And the other mugiwaras night antics did not help.

* * *

Everyone was supposed to be asleep at time. The noise and shadows tell him it’s Usopp. His foreplays are the most elaborated, often taking an hour or so. In fact, he saw him get up, open his locker and **put on** a t-shirt. Back to bed. Chopper can see the outline of long arms and legs moving quickly here and there, a long nose with the attached head darting from one side to the other of the pillow. Chopper wondered what kind of adventure was on the head of his teammate.

The pillow in now held as a shield. A sudden gesture, the pillow was thrown away, as yanked by an enemy.

Pause.

His hands now travel over his shirt. He threw violently his head to one side, likely faking a disgusting face, Chopper thought. An audible gasp from the sniper. One of the hands must have found a nipple and is playing with it. Squeezing. Pinching.

Judging by the limited gestures and shadows, Usopp’s “enemy” was now bolder, traveling their hands under his shirt. Nipples, armpits, stomach. And neck, jawline. Mouth. One hand rising the shirt, other pretending to keep it in place until the fabric was tossed away, making company to the pillow somewhere under the hammock. Hips up, its time for the trousers.

Usopp’s hands traveled his long legs, now free of the clothing, from the ankle to the edge of his briefs.

Pause. He must be getting “in-character” again. Arms and legs everywhere. Fighting? One hand grasping his balls, over the cloth. A gasp.

From his angle, Chopper could see his back arching a little, one hand on his chest. More nipple play, pinching, moving the sensitive tip up and down. The other, probably tugging his penis and balls, teasing himself over his undies.

Now, biting his hand, denying himself the climax. Humans… More fake fighting, his hands working on the waistline of the undies, bringing then down a bit before pushing up quickly, on a stimulating self-wedgie. Another moan escapes from the gunner mouth while making fists and hitting the empty air on a decisive manner.

Usopp’s now working on his torso more gently. Caressing himself. Good, though Chopper. Calm down so I can go back to sleep. The doctor turned around, just to miss his nakama removing his undies quickly and sending them flying, slingshot style… right over Chopper antler.

The reindeer turned around quickly, and tried not to laugh. The shadows show Usopp, his nose and penis as twin protuberances on the leaner body.

Both hands were now on his genitals, one playing, tickling the sensitive area of his sack between the dick and the balls, other caressing his length, slowly. Then, he raised one on his arms, moving his head so Usopp could lick the closest possible to his own armpit.

Finally, he grasped his length, and started to pump. Very slowly at first, making pauses to play with the balls, until the sniper decided enough and picked up the pace. Chopper noticed his body tense and the rump rise as likely the gunner was took over by a wave of pleasure staring on his balls, taking his body like a tsunami until reaching his mouth that let a

“Kaya.”

Escape between moans.

Finally, five, six outbursts of clear liquid shot from his manhood, followed by a peaceful “hmmmmmm” signaled Chopper he could go back to sleep.

Once he get rid of the disgusting briefs tangled on his antlers, that is.

* * *

Next night

The following night, Chopper was not awakened by a noise, but by a smell.

Luffy and Franky seem to have an ongoing competition to see who is the most shameless person aboard the Thousand Sunny. Luffy – bless his pure soul – sees no problem taking of his shorts on deck and doing his laundry bare – save the hat, of course – going to the bathroom even with one of the girls there and so on. Franky keeps this more indoors, but quickly removes his trunks every night, once on the men quarters… and, now and then, one or another of his cyborg parts.

The doctor missed the faint sound of an engine retracting the metal guard Franky installed between his legs, fully exposing his manhood.

Then, the smell.

A mix of oil, lube, sweat and other things Chopper rather not try and identify. Then, the shining light of the devices emerging from Franky’s huge palms. Chopper saw the snake-like outline of a small hose, while the shipwright raised his hips.

A moan and a stronger smell as the – likely cold, Chopper rationalized – lube gel made contact with Franky buttocks. The hose was programed to tease, working on a random pattern, getting slowly close to his secret hole, to on a sudden move, splash the back of his balls, causing another moan and a “super” being whispered.

Chopper sensitive ears caught another engine hum, remembering how scared he got when he first saw the silhouette of a claw-like device emerging. Now he knows that it closes to form a tight ring around Franky’s balls and cock, increasing his pleasure. The hose was now coating Franky’s length with its liquid. The doctor saw him fully spreading his legs and raising his hips, as the hose passed the ring, the sensitive area between the genitals and ass, to finally aiming the hole, filling it and making the cyborg hiss.

The hose then disappeared inside Franky’s hand, replaced by a finger-like device. To Chopper despair, this one hums louder than all, due its vibrations. The device quickly found the love entrance and buried itself inside.

Franky gasped and started to breath heavily, as the smell of pre-cum invaded the poor reindeer nostrils.

Finally, the doctor thought, the largest device is brought forth, a tube that engulfed every inch of Franky’s penis.

Even with the machines doing all the work, the cyborg could not help but move his hips back and forth, basking on the sensations in his cock and ass.

Suddenly, his free hand covered his mouth, before an orgasmic yelp escaped, waking up more than just Chopper.

As the devices returned to their storage, Chopper could see the outline of his nakama organ deflating, as well as a toothy smile shining in the darkness.

Now can we please, please have some sleep?

* * *

3rd night

This one’s the worst, thought Chopper. Argh Captain, my Captain. Have some restraint.

Strong smell.

And noises.

All coming from his captain hammock, who was enjoying some bird fried leg.

How can he possibly sleep and eat at the same time?


	2. Zoro and Sanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper still can't sleep, this ime due the cook and swordsman

Chopper went to the men’s quarter happy. Bepo’s flu ran its course, he no longer can infect humans. Just another 18 hours in observation to be sure, and he can deliver Heart Pirates their navigator.

In fact, he was dozing off when he heard a cough. A hesitant but full of expectations cough. The doctor tried to bury his head on his pillow. Not that…

He knew what will follow was the worst of all. Although, from an academic point of view, fascinating. The reindeer adjusted his position for better experience the show.

This time, it was Sanji who coughed first. Some seconds went by, until an unintelligible grunt was heard from Zoro. Of course. Another cough would mean both acknowledge each other. And suuure they don’t.

Zoro stripped himself bare, making sure the dim light coming from the sea and moon show the shadow of every piece. His haramaki. His trousers. Pause. Sanji started to lick his own arm, Sanji answered travelling his hands over his torso. The cook removed his belt, Sanji answered by slowly untying and removing his fundoshi.

The cook stood up, removing his trousers and folding them with care, under the intense gaze of three eyes: two from Chopper and Zoro’s. He returned to his hammock, this time denying Zoro a view of his backside. Had being Zoro coughing first, things would be different. Soon, a silk-ish pair of underwear, with “ _Doskoi Panda_ ” written all over the waistline landed near Chopper.

Sanji raised his hips, making sure his hard member was visible as possible as he gave himself two gentle strokes.

Zoro mimicked the gesture.

Sanji thumb working, caressing the head of his manhood.

The same with Zoro.

Hands from both Nakama hungrily travelling, caressing their own bodies. Necks, mouths, ears lobe, trying to guess the exactly position of the hands of the other man pleasuring himself mere meters away

Zoro then spread his legs and raised his knees, starting to massage the flesh between his genitals and waiting hole.

Sanji moved, balancing himself on all fours on his hammock.

Zoro’s finger found his hole of love.

Sanji started to stroke himself.

Both increasing their pace. Moans. Zoro’s free hand stroking his manhood.

Both in their own bed. But, on the wall, Chopper saw both shadows fused on the most intimate action.

Moans. Grunts. The strong smell of male lewdness invading chopper nostrils, as both climaxed at the same time, hot liquid tainting beds, bellies, chests.

A moment that never happened, for the first thing the Marimo and Shitty Cook will do in the morning will be bicker with each other.

Humans, thought Chopper. At least, he could sleep now.

Noises from a locker. Is Usopp putting a jacket on before returning to bed?

 **And** boots?

Chopper felt like crying, as Usopp’s pillow was now clearly a horse, signaling a loooooong night.

**Author's Note:**

> Next episode, Sanji and Zoro. See you there.


End file.
